We do our best
by Libious
Summary: It takes two to work things out. And they don't have to be identical.


**Once again, I am blaming TheoreticallyEva**.

**You should see her recent Valentine one-shot story. **

* * *

Two uniformed figures left their house and headed to the car.

The bunny police officer patted her pockets as she was approaching the driver's side. "Honey, have you seen-"

"-the car keys?" The fox police officer tossed them at her paws with a smile.

"Thanks, I thought that put them in the bowl, but I guess Lisa must've gotten to them."

Her partner sighed, his smile gaining a tired shadow. "Bingo, my Mother Detective. I found them among her toys."

"Ugh, I hate to think what she could've done with them." She gracefully hopped behind the wheel, while the red fox took the passenger seat. "We need to find a better place for them."

"Agreed."

The doe was about to put the keys into the ignition, but hesitated. "Did we take everything we need? Uniforms, badges, lun- I forgot my lunch!" Her ears shot up and she was about to jump out of the car, when her husband held her arm. "I have it here, don't worry, sweetheart." He patted his duffle bag.

Her anxiety melted away, giving place to a warm smile. Judy shuffled in her seat so that she could kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, you're very thoughtful today."

"I sometimes try."

"Soo…" She stared at him innocently. "Did you also remember to pay the bills yesterday?"

Humor drained from Nick's face. Right after that he slumped forward, thumping his head on the dashboard. "I forgot…"

Seeing her mate's reaction, the doe gently scratched his back. "It's fine, there's still a few day till the due date."

"But I was supposed to do that two days ago…"

"And I was supposed to remember about my own lunch." She smiled at him, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "Don't worry, you can still do it today."

He leaned back with his eyes closed, slumping in his seat. "Uhh… If I won't forget about it, again."

"Then I'll do my best to remind you. Would that work?"

"Mhm." The fox opened his eyes, looking at his mate. "C'mere." He reached out, pulling the smaller mammal to him, cradling her to his chest.

She chuckled and gave no resistance, even purring as she snuggled close.

Nick hugged her tightly with both arms. "You're too good for someone like me."

Judy reached up to tap his nose. "That's my line. Who washed all the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen during the weekend, giving me free evenings for my hobby?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. And do you happen to know the person who cooked meals for the whole week, leaving me recipes for every one with detailed advice, so that I could use them to practice my cooking?"

She shrugged with an innocent face. "Beats me. But I think she loves you very much."

Nick rolled his eyes and shifted in a way that allowed him to cup her cheek with a free paw. "And I love you." He leaned down to kiss her.

She reciprocated his action, hooking an arm around his neck.

They eventually got on the road, as Bogo wouldn't accept any excuse for being late, maybe with an exception of an apocalypse. Maybe.

It was just their luck to run into a protest that blocked their usual route. Nick swiftly suggested an alternative way, being the living GPS in their marriage. Judy wasn't as well versed in memorizing maps, but it wasn't the point.

When they started living together several years ago, the police duo discovered that they differ in many areas. Still, through the strength of their bond, they have worked out everything to run smoothly. They actually discovered that many of said differences solved themselves naturally. When Judy got sick, Nick never needed any prompting to take care of her and everything else around the house. Few times when he got a scolding from Bogo about falling behind with reports, Judy stayed back with him at the precinct, even till late night, to keep him company or offer advice.

Any time the fox felt overwhelmed with the horde of his wife's siblings, Judy would rush in to herd them somewhere else. She was perfectly aware that her husband wasn't too comfortable with loud family gatherings, so she was there to protect him from the noise. On the other paw, should Judy feel embarrassed about any topic that would be raised by their friends or family, Nick was there in a heartbeat to masterfully steer the conversation in a different direction.

And their balance continued when kits appeared in their life. No side ever needed to be reminded of the duties of a parent. Of course, there were a few bumps in that road, but they strongly focused on fairness and honesty about their worries, fears, or needs.

Anyone who would look from the side at their relationship could see clearly that they were two, complete mammals, who continued to bring the best in each other.


End file.
